


Solecism

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [801]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony contemplates Ziva's demand of Gibbs.





	Solecism

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/11/2001 for the word [solecism](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/11/solecism).
> 
> solecism  
> A breach of good manners or etiquette.  
> A nonstandard or ungrammatical usage, as unflammable and they was.  
> Any error, impropriety, or inconsistency.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #450 Fortunate.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Solecism

Tony had always watched Ziva. Ever since he noticed her first solecism, he’d been wary of what she was really doing on the team. Still Gibbs had trusted her, so Tony offered her the protection he offered family even though he didn’t see her as such.

Secretly, he considered himself fortunate that Ziva had finally shown her true colors and made her last solecism at NCIS. When she forced Gibbs to choose between her and Tony that had been her downfall. Truthfully, Tony hadn’t known how that would turn out, but fortunately it worked in his favor.

Something he’d be forever grateful for. His relationship with Gibbs had been degrading for a while, but that shored it up a little. Let him know that he could still trust Gibbs with the big things.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
